


German Bight

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Ryoma said sleepily</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Bight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” from notquiteaunicorn
> 
> One day, I will expand on Tezuka's love of the shipping forecast.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Ryoma said sleepily as Tezuka scrolled through the app on his phone (it was amazing how Tezuka only knew how to use his smartphone when it was to do something embarrassingly Tezuka).

“What did you have in mind?” Tezuka asked calmly. It was 2 in the morning and swelteringly hot and he was not in the mood to deal with Ryoma being difficult. Neither of them had slept for the past few nights and both of their tempers were slightly frayed.

“I don’t know,” Ryoma grumbled, rolling over to try and find a cold bit of pillow. He’d been hoping that Tezuka would read something to him, but he wasn’t going to admit  _that_ outloud.

Tezuka found what he was looking for and soon the room was filled by a calm, authoritative voice cutting through the silence.

“I’m fluent in English and I have no idea what they’re saying,” Ryoma grumbled.

“Goodnight, Dearest,” Tezuka replied, using the pet name he only used when they were alone in the dead of night. Ryoma found it in himself to forgive him.

_Fisher. German Bight. Southwest gale 8 to storm 10, veering west, severe gale 9 to violent storm 11. Rain, then squally showers. Poor, becoming moderate._


End file.
